


Late night meeting

by missmysterious56



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Just a short Drabble of jack and Spot that I wrote on a whim one day and decided to share.It’s short but cute... just a brief conversation on the docks





	Late night meeting

Spot lay on the dock, the spot where he and jack had their first kiss. His legs hanging off the dock swinging. Spot thought of jack, he had been more busy then usual with the newsies because they were going crazy knowing Snyder couldn’t take them away anymore. Spot laughed thinking of when he saw jack chasing sniper around Manhattan one day when he went to visit him. The young boy had taken jacks suspenders and jacks pants kept slipping down as he chased the boy. 

“What are you laughing at?” Spot heard a voice say making him tense and jump before he recognized the voice as jack’s. 

“Just thinking,” Spot says smirking knowing that it would drive the taller boy insane not knowing what Spot was thinking about. Jack rolled his eyes and laid down beside the Brooklyn leader talking the shorter boy’s hand in his own. 

“How’re the Brooklyn boys?” Jack asks turning his head to spot kissing his cheek. 

“Good we have two more boys and another girl now. Selling is good maybe none of my people with nearly starve to death this winter.” Spot responds jack nods knowing how hard it is to watch the people you look at as siblings waste away and getting more weak. Last year Spot has lost 3 newsies to starvation, jack remembered spot showing up in Manhattan one night just needing to be in jack’s arms even if he wouldn’t admit it. “How bout you?” 

“The boys think it’s funny to just play jokes on me now, even some of the girls have come to our lodging house to join in on the fun.” Jack says chuckling at least his newsies were happy now. One major difference between Manhattan and Brooklyn was the amount of newsies and that the boys and girls weren’t separated at Brooklyn like in Manhattan. “I better be getting back before the boys accidentally set something or someone on fire,” jack says remembering the time he walked into the lodging house and Albert was on fire, he still didn’t know what happened the boys refused to tell him. Spot didn’t say anything just stayed wrapped up in jack’s arms and nodding against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this was any good? And if you have any prompts or ideas for me send them in!


End file.
